the_fiction_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi Party
In the 1930s the post-Great War depression and the stipulations imposed by the Treaty of Versailles caused Germans to become very displeased with their place in the world. Out of the blue, the Nazi Party, led by Adenoid Hynkel''The Great Dictator (film), ascended to power, possibly through the manipulations of notorious supercriminal Dr. Mabuse in his 1933 crime spree''Dr. Mabuse, the Gambler (book and films). They enacted laws for the persecution of German Jews and other groups and started conquering European countries, thus igniting World War II. They also made a bustling art-deco city built in the 1920's in the center of Berlin known as Metropolis the new Germany's capital''Metropolis'' (film). At some point in the early days of Hynkel’s dictatorship, a barber who bore a remarkable resemblance to Hynkel briefly took his place through strange circumstances. He tried to use this opportunity to call for peace, but it was a temporary victory and he fled to the United States, where he changed his name from Braun to Brown''Peanuts'' (comic series). Charlie Brown’s father is also a barber, and that plus the timing (Charlie was five in the strip’s debut in 1950) felt too good to pass up.. Hynkel had a fascination with the occult and ordered agents to look for ancient artifacts, mostly of biblical origin, throughout the 1930s to aid his planned conquest of Europe''Indiana Jones'' (film series). These searches include hunts for the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail. It’s interesting to note that in real life, Adolf Hitler actually disliked talk of the paranormal, saying something along the lines of Germany needing to lose its pagan history and move to the future. I guess that doesn’t make for interesting fiction.. Eventually, he formed a separate organization called HYDRA, run by Johann Schmidt, to extend the searchesCaptain America (comic series). In the 2011 film version, Schmidt even says after locating the Tesseract, “And the Fuhrer hunts for trinkets in the desert …”, a clear reference to Indiana Jones (film series)!. Aside from Schmidt and certain people involved in these missions, not many people in the upper echelons of the Nazi Party took Hynkel’s obsession with the supernatural seriously, not even when the U-boat squadron sent to invade the island of England during the Blitz in 1942 reported that they were defeated by an enchanted army of floating armor''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (film). Hynkel was eventually shot down at a film premiere in occupied France by an Allied squadron of Jewish-American commandos in 1944Inglourious Basterds (film), ending the European theater of World War II. However, it has been speculated that this Hynkel was only a double, and there are numerous theories as to the fate of the real Hynkel: he may have been killed by the demon Hellboy in 1952Hellboy (comic series), or died in a British retirement home under an alias”Mr. Hilter” sketch from Monty Python’s Flying Circus (TV series). There is also the frightening theory that Dr. Josef Mengele may have escaped to South America and spearheaded a plot to create clones of the dictator, using DNA taken from scraped-together remains of Hynkel’s blown-out brains from his assassinationThis is a double reference to They Saved Hitler’s Brain and to how Adolf Hitler died in real life by blowing his own brains out., though nothing seems to have arisen from it - yetThe Boys From Brazil (film). Regardless of his fate, the Nazi party was crippled and destroyed by the loss of their leader. In the years since, many Nazis went into hiding, and while some were successful, some were found by infamous nazi hunters such as Max EisenhardtX-Men (comic series). , a Jewish mutant who survived the Holocaust and was more ruthless in his methods. References ' ' Category:History Category:Groups Category:Concepts